Dealing With Boys
by ShoeBaby
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love...I wonder how Ron is going to take this?
1. Loving the Enemy

He ran his hand up the back of her torso, feeling her shiver at his cold fingers. Her messy brown hair lay next to his head on the pillow, close enough that he could smell her shampoo. This was the girl he would marry.

Hermione turned around so she could face Draco and kiss him gently on the lips before curling up into a ball by his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her; thinking that they would stay in this position for most of the day. Since school had ended there hadn't been much they could do except sleep and have sex, not that Draco minded of course.

Everything was perfect for him and he was happier than he had ever been in his life, except he knew Hermione didn't exactly share his state of bliss. Draco shut his eyes and silently sighed, kicking himself. He hated Potty and Ginger now more than ever. Wait,no,it's_ Harry _and _Ron_ now he reminded himself. As much as he loathed her friends he knew they were all that was keeping her from being with him openly. He would have to become friends with them and somehow tolerate them for her sake. He really did love her.

Hermione turned on the taps and was blasted with cold water. She shrieked and almost jumped out of the shower but managed to press herself against the wall and turn on the hot water knob with her toes. Now with the relaxing hot water drumming on her back she could think.

Oh how she wished there was a book she could read to explain how to deal with boys! She was horrible with them and always had been. Talking to them, understanding them and then flirting with them had never been easy for her. She wasn't that kind of a girl. But if she had thought she had guy troubles back then she was crazy.

Of course now she had a guy of her own who loved her, at least she loved him and it seemed like he loved her…had he ever told her about his feelings for her? When they first started they had kissed and then just kind of well….Hermione blushed thinking about it. Confused now Hermione poured shampoo into her hair, scrubbing it furiously, she really needed a hair cut but Draco always said how much he liked her long hair. Wait had he said he _loved _her long hair?

Shaking her wet head Hermione tried to tell herself to stop because she was getting all worked up over nothing just like she always did. And it _was_ nothing, so what if her five month boyfriend with whom she was living with hadn't told her he loved her yet, so what? Oh god she was living with a man who didn't love her; he was using her for sex and would one day discard her like the trash she was. No, stop this! Why would he be putting up with all this secrecy crap for her if he didn't love her right? Right.

Finally rinsing her hair Hermione was about to step out when she hear the curtain moving behind her. Then again maybe she'd stay in a bit longer; she was pretty stressed out…


	2. Lucky You

"You're not doing it right!"

"Yes I am it's just not working properly; why is it black?"

"Give it here your ruining it!"

"This is stupid, I'm getting my wand."

Hermione sighed pushing Draco out of the way, desperately trying to save the blackened pancakes without much luck. They were burnt to blobby, almost but not quite circular, crisps.

Returning with his wand Draco muttered a small enchantment and tapped his wand on the frying pan. Then setting down his wand he grabbed a flipper and scooped out the now nicely brown and not at all burnt pancakes on to a plate, however they were still of a questionable shape. He presented it to Hermione with a smirk, about to say something witty about the uselessness of muggle techniques when he noticed she was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny? I saved the pancakes." Asked an indignant Draco. Because although Draco had managed to deflate his ego a little for Hermione's sake he still had quite a lot of pride and would not be laughed at.

"How do you mess up pancakes? I've been making them since I was eight; you just pour them in a circle and flip them!" She was finding this very comical. "You butchered them!"

"Fine then, you don't have to eat them." Turning gracefull, Draco sat at the kitchen table and began to eat, not looking at Hermione.

"I didn't say that"

She pulled up a chair next to his and, not even bothering to get her own plate, shoved an entire pancake into her mouth using her fingers. Draco couldn't help it, he laughed.

"You are the single most undignified woman in the entire magical world."

She waggled her eyebrows at him enticingly, going for another pancake.

"Wucky Wu." Hermione struggled to say with her mouth full of breakfast pastry. And then bent forward and gave Draco a sticky kiss on the cheek.

Grabbing her small waist Draco pulled her into his lap. "What was that you said?" Swallowing, Hermione said "Lucky you." This time kissing Draco on the lips.

**This chapter was longer but I split it up into two because I like short chapters. And I know this is corny but I like it and it makes me happy.**


	3. Not Just Friends

Ron was sitting on his bed looking at a blank piece of parchment. He had only seen her once since school had ended. She had dropped by for supper and hadn't even stayed the night and now he was kicking himself for not having said anything meaningful to her, he so badly needed her to know how he felt and see if she felt the same about him. He had even gotten her alone for a minute in the kitchen when everyone was having drinks in the living room. Ron started banging his head on the wall as he remembered the horror that was their conversation.

_"So, Hermione how's life without any homework?"_

_"As shocking as this is to you Ronald I do not need an essay to write in order to survive."_

_"Oh I know… I just meant uh you still having fun without me and Harry around to always get you into trouble?"_

_"Yes Ron I do manage to enjoy myself when you are not around."_

_"Yeah of course you do, what I _meant _to say was that it's just not the same without school, we never hang out anymore."_

_"Yeah, I know what you meant Ron. And don't worry we'll always be friends."_

They would always be friends. Just friends?

"Oi, what the bloody hell are you doing in there?" Fred (or George) yelled from the other side of the wall Ron was still banging his head on.

"Sorry." Ron stopped banging his head and turned back to the parchment. He was sure that he could tell Hermione about his feelings more articulately if he could write them down and reread them before she got them. When he talked to her he just couldn't get his thoughts straight. He wasn't the most well-rounded guy verbally at the best of times and with Hermione around he just melted into a puddle of goo and all he could say was 'Ugh'. But Ron wasn't going to give up and he was sure that in a letter he could easily tell her how he felt. But where to start? Sighing, Ron picked up his pen.

Dear Hermione,

We have been friends for a long time. We have gone through a lot together and we're really close, you know? But I wanted you to know that I don't _just _think of you as a friend, in fact I think a lot more of you, like a lot. And NOT like a sister. Hermione I have been in love with you for a very long time and I need to know if you have the same feelings for me. I really hope you do.

Ron

P.S. Mum wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner next weekend, we're having lasagne.


End file.
